Lovus Cygnus
by Galexiel
Summary: après la bataille du sanctuaire, Hyoga et Shun ne doutent plus de leurs sentiments, mais comment se l'avouer? Grace à l'aide balourde de leurs amis et de leur courage, voici enfin la fin que tout le monde revait pour ces 2 persos!


Après la longue et éprouvante bataille du sanctuaire, une fois les chevaliers d'or vaincus et la déesse Athéna libérée, Seyar et ses amis ont bien mérité leur période de repos.

Lors de ces combats acharnés, des affinités se sont créées, mais d'autres, se sont aussi particulièrement renforcées : c'est le cas de Shun et Hyoga.

L'exploit qu'avait réalisé le chevalier d'Andromède pour réanimer son ami dans la maison du verseau, alimentait encore toutes les conversations des chevaliers admiratifs, car Shun avait failli y laisser la vie, mais le plus touché par cet évènement était bien sûr, Hyoga lui-même,

Shun s'éveilla vers les 19h et se frotta paresseusement les yeux encore emplis de sommeil. Il s'étira longuement, se débarrassa de ses vêtements et fila sous la douche.

Il soupira de contentement :

-Quel bonheur de pouvoir enfin profiter pleinement de ses journées sans devoir se tenir prêt au combat !

Il savoura l'eau qui coulait le long de sa nuque et de son dos. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par une chaude sensation de bien-être.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit de la cabine de douche, s'enveloppa dans un large peignoir en éponge blanc, et retourna dans sa chambre pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa garde robe. Il y choisit ses vêtements habituels : salopette blanche et tee-shirt vert.

Shun leva les yeux vers sa pendule et s'écria :

-Mince ! Je vais être en retard ! Il ne me reste plus que dix minutes avant de rejoindre les autres pour les aider à préparer de repas ! Il faut que j'accélère !

En effet, les chevaliers de bronze cohabitaient dans le même palais, par mesure de sécurité.

« C'est mieux de les avoir tous en ensemble sous la main, au cas où » avait précisé Athéna.

Distraitement, Shun se tourna vers son lit et prit son objet trouvé sur sa petite table de nuit :

-Je suis impatient de le montrer à Hyoga, murmura-t-il.

A ces mots, il ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir entièrement par l'image de son jeune ami russe. Ses doux yeux bleus et ses magnifiques cheveux blonds laissaient le béat d'admiration. Il savait pertinemment bien qu'il éprouvait de profonds sentiments à l'égard du chevalier du Cygne, mais il n'osait lui en parler de peur de le choquer.

Il ressentait en permanence l'envie de le voir et de le toucher. Il n'y a avait pas un seul jour sans qu'il ne pensât.

Shun soupira et reposa délicatement sa trouvaille sur son lit.

-Bon, il faut que je m'habille maintenant, souffla-t-il.

Au moment où il allait ôter son peignoir, on frappa à sa porte.

Hyoga frappa à la porte de Shun.

Instantanément, il se sentit nerveux et ses mains devinrent moites. Il appréhendait sans cesse de voir son ami, car il redoutait qu'il apprenne son amour pour lui.

Depuis leur première rencontre, Hyoga avait craqué pour ce frêle garçon aux grands yeux verts émeraude et aux sublimes cheveux verts. Sa douceur, sa gentillesse et sa pureté avait dégelé le cœur du russe. Depuis que Shun avait sauvé Hyoga dans la bataille du Sanctuaire, celui-ci savait qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il ne cessait de repenser à cet intense moment.

Hyoga avait battu Camus dans la maison du Verseau, mais son corps s'était complètement gelé. Shun avait décidé de le ranimer par tous les moyens.

« Pour réchauffer un corps, il faut qu'il soit en contact avec un autre corps » lui avait révélé son ami.

Hyoga était paralysé par le froid, mais pendant l'acte il était resté parfaitement conscient.

Il avait senti le souffle chaud de son ami sur son visage, mais aussi si près de sa bouche, que pendant un long moment, il a cru que le chevalier d'Andromède l'embrasserait. Il avait savouré la sensation d'avoir le corps de Shun sur le sien, si près de lui.

Il aurait pu mourir dans ses bras, dans les bras de la personne qu'il aimait, ça ne l'aurait pas déranger.

Depuis ce jour, leur relation avait changé. Leurs contacts étaient toujours aussi timides, mais plus réguliers qu'auparavant, l'air de rien : des mains qui se frôlent, des regards qui durent, le rouge aux joues,…

Hyoga entendit le bruit de la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit.

Shun apparut sur le seuil, vêtu d'un simple peignoir. Le russe grava cette belle image dans son esprit.

Les 2 amis rougirent ensemble :

-Salut Shun, je suis venu te chercher pour préparer le souper, balbutia Hyoga en se rappelant les mots de la langue française.

C'était la première fois de la journée qu'il se voyait.

-Bonjour Hyoga. Je suis content de te voir, déclara le garçon aux cheveux verts en s'avançant vers lui.

Au début, Hyoga ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi, mais aussitôt, son ami effleura sa joue de ses lèvres.

« Imbécile ! Ce n'est qu'un simple baiser de politesse. Ne panique surtout pas maintenant ! Il trouverait ça suspect. » se dit le jeune sibérien.

Pourtant, il dut fournir un effort surhumain pour ne pas retenir le corps de Shun près du sien.

-Entre ! Je termine de m'habiller et je suis prêt.

Hyoga entra et se demanda si Shun allait se déshabiller devant lui. Il rougit à cette pensée. Avec une pointe d'amertume, il vit que Shun se rendait dans la salle de bain.

Shun eut l'agréable surprise de trouver Hyoga sur le seuil de sa porte. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer à nouveau. Ses yeux bleus acier, ses longs cheveux blonds qui brillaient comme le soleil, et sa peau mate dépassant de son polo bleu océan, à travers le quel on pouvait deviner sa fine musculature.

Shun s'empressa de l'embrasser ce qu'il regretta aussitôt :

« Idiot ! Je ne dois pas l'effrayer ! » se réprimanda-t-il intérieurement.

A travers la fente de la porte de la salle de bain, Le chevalier Andromède espionna discrètement les faits et gestes de son ami. A peine eut il boutonné sa salopette blanche, qu'il sortit rapidement de la pièce pour rejoindre Hyoga.

Celuic-i était entrain d'examiner l'objet trouvé de Shun, avec une certaine admiration sur son visage.

-C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? dit Shun.

Hyoga sursauta à l'arrivée de son ami.

-Oui, elle est magnifique, reconnut le garçon aux cheveux blonds.

-Je voulais te la montrer depuis un petit moment, mais je n'en avais pas encore eu l'occasion, expliqua Shun.

-Je comprends.

-Je trouve qu'elle a quelques chose de spécial, non ?

Hyoga la porta à hauteur des yeux :

-Tu as raison. C'est une plume exceptionnellement rare. Elle appartient à une race de cygne en voie d'extinction : **Lovus Cygnus**. Je n'espérais pas avoir un jour la chance d'en voir une dans ma vie, déclara solennellement Hyoga.

-Pourquoi est-ce une race spéciale ? s'enquit Shun.

-Car ce sont des cygnes qui ne vivent qu'en couple, expliqua son ami. Si l'un des deux disparaît ou meurt, l'autre dépérira sans exception. Leur nom latin : Lovus Cygnus, explique que ce sont des cygnes qui ne vivent que par amour. Donc, si l'un n'est plus, l'autre n'aura plus aucune raison de vivre, dit gravement Hyoga.

Un silence suivit cette explication.

« C'est exactement ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu as failli mourir, Hyoga »pensa Shun.

-C'est comme un cœur humain, commenta le chevalier Andromède.

-Oui…

« Comme mon cœur » soupira intérieurement Hyoga.

Celui-ci reprit d'un ton plus léger :

-Bon, on ferait mieux d'y aller, les autres vont finir par s'impatienter.

Il lui tendit la plume, mais Shun la fixa pendant un court instant et enlaça la main fermée de Hyoga :

-J'aimerais que tu la gardes…c'est un cadeau, murmura timidement Shun en ôtant sa pression sur la main de son ami.

« Je t'offre mon cœur, Cygnus »pensa-t-il.

Hyoga se troubla un peu à cause du contact et du cadeau, mais il afficha un doux sourire :

-Merci Shun.

Il la rangea précieusement dans sa poche :

-Ce sera mon porte bonheur.

Ils s'échangèrent un long regard et descendirent.

Shiriyu et Seyar préparaient la salade niçoise tout en papotant joyeusement :

J'ai horreur de la verdure, ronchonna Seyar en ajoutant de l'huile d'olive et de la vinaigrette.

Tu as tort, c'est bon pour la santé et c'est excellent pour les muscles, rit son ami.

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Regarde-moi ça ! J'ai renversé la sauce ! Quelle m… !!!

Doucement, doucement, on va réparer ça, l'apaisa Shiriyu.

Pourquoi c'est toujours nous qui sommes de corvées ? Mais que fabriquent Shun et Hyoga ?! Ils sont en retard !

Le chevalier du dragon sourit :

Ils ont surement mieux à faire !

Seyar releva brusquement la tete :

Tu crois qu'ils se sont enfin avoués leur amour ?

Je ne sais pas, admit Shiriyu.

Je l'espère, depuis le temps qu'ils se dévorent des yeux ! Il faudrait etre aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte !

L'amour n'est pas si simple.

Pégase en profita :

Tu en sais quelque chose ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi ton fiancé n'est pas là ?

Mu ? Il devait escalader les 7 collines de Bouddha avec des touristes.

Vous ne vous voyez pas beaucoup, comment son ami.

C'est vrai, mais quand nous nous retrouvons, c'est à chaque fois un feu d'artifices !

Seyar coupa le poulet pendant que Shiriyu s'occupait des frites :

Penses-tu que Ikky approuverait leur liaison ? s'enquit Pégase.

J'en suis certain, Hyoga est le meilleur ami de Shun, c'est le mieux placé pour le protéger et prendre soin de lui.

Wow ! Tu es un vrai père pour eux !

Ils ont ma bénédiction en tout cas, rigola le dragon.

De plus, Ikky est mal placé pour faire des reproches sur leur liaison, car il roucoule à Paris avec Shakka. Qui l'eut cru ?

Oui, le courant est vraiment bien passé entre eux.

Les 2 amis se turent car Shun et Hyogas arrivèrent dans la cuisine.

Désolés, nous sommes en retard ! dit Shun.

On avait remarqué, ironisa Seyar.

On peut vous aider ? demanda Hyoga.

Mettez la table, ordonna Shiriyu en leur montrant les assiettes.

Une fois la table disposée, et le dîner servi, les discussions allaient bon train, tandis que Hyoga ne lâchait pas Shun du regard, à tel point qu'il se demanda lui-même s'il n'était pas suspect.

Pourquoi Athéna n'est pas venue ? fit Shun à Seyar.

J'en avais marre qu'elle me colle ! Depuis que je l'ai sauvée de Saga, elle me prends pour son héros, me veut pour mari…bref, me saoule !

Tu vas la quitter ? s'étonna Hyoga.

Je ne sais pas, elle est jolie, mais qu'est ce qu'elle est chiante !

Tu peux toujours retourner avec Shina, proposa Shiriyu.

Peut-etre, fit Pégase en buvant un verre de vin. Mais Athéna ne me laissera pas partir comme ça !

Shun saisit une cuisse de poulet entre ses doigts et questionna :

Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Cette demande surprit Hyoga car il se posait la meme question envers son ami.

Seyar s'étrangla avec une frite :

Bon dieu, non ! Jamais ! Je reste avec elle car c'est notre déesse et qu'elle est canon, c'est tout. L'aimer ?! Quelle idée, mon petit Shun, tu es bien trop romantique ! Il éclata de rire.

Shun plongea dans ses pensées et fixa Hyoga dans les yeux, puis détourna la tete.

La scène n'échappa pas à Shiriyu qui changea de sujet :

Si on passait au dessert ?

Je vais t'aider à débarrasser, proposa Hyoga et pénétrèrent dans la cuisine.

Là, le dragon prit son ami a parti :

Alors…comment ça se passe avec Shun ?

Hyoga écarquilla les yeux :

Tu es au courant ?!

On ne me la fait pas à moi. Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a aucun problème, sourit l'homme aux longs cheveux bleus.

Hyoga se détendit et jeta un coup d'œil discret en direction de Shun :

Je crois que je l'aime…j'aime Shun, déclara le russe avec fermeté, mais j'ai peur de le brusquer, pourtant je crois qu'il n'est pas indifférent à moi, avoua-t-il.

C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Comment ça ?

Au cas où tu douterais encore, ce qui s'est passé dans la maison du verseau était une magnifique preuve d'amour. Il a tout donné pour te sauver, sans arrière pensée et il failli y laisser la vie.

Je sais, j'y pense tout le temps.

Alors qu'attends-tu pour te déclarer ? le pressa Shiriyu, il n'espère que ça.

Tu crois ?

Je te parie ma vie, avança le dragon.

Seyar osa les 2 coudes sur la table et fixa Shun de ses grands yeux bruns :

Dis-moi Shun, tu as remarqué comme Hyoga n'a pas arrêter de te mater pendant le dîner ?

Shun rougit à cette pensée délicieuse :

Ah oui ?

Tu lui plais, insista Seyar.

Tu crois vraiment ?

Sans aucun doute et depuis longtemps, tu le sais. Hyoga est quelqu'un de bien, et en plus, il t'aime d'un amour pur.

J'aimerais tellement qu'il me le dise lui-même. Moi, j'ai trop peur de le choquer !

Seyar haussa les sourcils :

Pourtant, tu le lui a déjà fais comprendre…

Comment ça ? murmura Shun.

Dans la maison du verseau, ce qui s'est passé entre vous…

Shun revisualisa cette sensuelle image de leurs 2 corps enlacés :

J'ai agi sans réfléchir…je voulais juste sauver Hyoga.

C'est ton cœur qui a parlé, souligna son ami.

Je n'imaginais pas ma vie sans lui…

Seyar croisa ses doigts sous son menton :

A mon tour de te poser la question : est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Les yeux d'Andromède se mirent à briller tels des diamants :

Oui.

Seyar sourit d'un air satisfait :

Tu n'as plus qu'à le lui dire. Ainsi vous pourrez jouir de ce bonheur amplement mérité.

Shun regarda en direction de la cuisine :

Hyoga…Oui, je le lui dirai…

Une fois le repas terminé, Seyar et Shiriyu restèrent pour mettre de l'ordre en cuisine :

C'est encore nous qui sommes de vaisselle ! C'est injuste ! soupira Pégase.

J'espère qu'ils se parleront, murmura son ami. Hyoga avit l'air décidé de lui avouer.

Pareil pour Shun, ce soir il va se passer quelque chose.

Tu as parlé à Shun ? s'étonna le dragon.

Oui, et j'ai fait preuve de tact cette fois, enfin, je crois…

Espérons, l'amour est une si belle chose, alors pourquoi se compliquer la vie avec des angoisses invisibles, souffla-t-il en regardant par la fenetre la nuit étoilée.

Tu deviens philosophe ? ricana Seyar.

La discussion se finit en bataille de torchons de cuisine.

Shun et Hyoga marchaient cote à cote. Aucun des 2 n'osaient rompre le silence, trop occupés à se demander comment se déclarer l'un à l'autre. Leurs chambres se trouvaient radicalement à l'opposé mais Shun annonça :

Je te raccompagne, car tu es venu me chercher. Son ami approuva de la tete.

Arrivé à sa porte, Hyoga se tourna vers Andromède :

J'ai passé une bonne soirée, se força-t-il à dire.

Moi aussi.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux :

« Pourquoi est ce que je n'arrive pas à le lui dire ! » se maudit intérieurement le cygne. Il dévisagea Shun qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur :

Hyoga ?

Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras. Shun écarquilla les yeux sans un mot. Le russe attendit quelques instants avant de murmurer à son oreille :

Merci beaucoup pour ton cadeau Shun. Merci.

Et il le relâcha. Shun regrettât le fait qu'il s'éloignait des lui, il aurait voulut crier : Reste près de moi !

Content que cela t'ait fait plait plaisir, répondit le garçon aux cheveux verts, ému.

Hyoga fit un petit signe de la main :

Bonne nuit.

Shun ferma les yeux et laissa échapper :

Hyoga !

Celui-ci se retourna :

Oui ?

Le garçon serra ses poings à s'en faire mal, mais il s'entendit dire :

Heu…Bonne nuit à toit aussi…

Le cygne parut légèrement déçu. Sur un dernier signe de tete, il ferma la porte.

Shun s'en voulut immédiatement :

« Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas réagi ! Il m'a serré dans ses bras ! C'était un pas en avant ! Pourquoi suis-je resté muet ? Je suis si stupide ! »

Shun s'adossa contre la porte close de son ami.

Hyoga laissa échapper un profond soupir :

« Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu aller plus loin ? J'étais si prêt du but ! Espèce d'imbécile ! »

Avant que Shun ne puisse frapper à la porte de Hyoga, celui-ci l'ouvrit en meme temps. Shun avait encore sa main en l'air. Ils se dévisagèrent face à face.

Heu…je n'ai pas sommeil, tenta vainement Shun.

Le russe sourit :

Moi non plus… Viens, on va se promener.

Excellente idée.

Les 2 amis sortirent dans le grand parc du Château. Au-dessus de leurs tetes brillaient des milliers d'étoiles. Ils s'assirent sur les larges marches en marbre et leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Tous deux rougirent et ôtèrent précipitamment leurs mains du doux contact. Cependant, Hyoga décida de se lancer :

A quoi pense-tu, Shun ?

Son ami le fixa droit dans les yeux :

A mon défunt maître.

Cette réponse déstabilisa Hyoga :

« Alors, il n'est pas encore prêt à recevoir mon amour »

Le jeune blond baissa les yeux mais Shun continuait dans sa lancée :

Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Tu as les meme yeux ainsi que ses magnifiques cheveux dorés.

Hyoga garda le silence.

Shun posa sa main sur la joue pale de son ami, celui-ci releva la tete, muet :

J'ai beaucoup aimé mon maître, tu sais et depuis la 1ère fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai toujours trouvé que tu lui ressemblais. Etre près de toi m'étais agréable, comme avec lui, autrefois.

Hyoga écarquilla les yeux :

« Alors voilà la raison de son affection pour moi…je ressemble seulement à son maître…rien d'autre…il ne m'aime pas ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu etre stupide ! »

Des larmes embuèrent ses yeux mais Shun ne le remarqua pas et continuait son monologue :

Tout ça pour te dire qu'avant je te percevais comme le reflet de mon bien-aimé maître, mais maintenant…c'est différent…

La garçon aux cheveux émeraude prit le visage du Russe entre ses mains :

Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je veux te dire ?

Non, avoua l'autre plus perdu que jamais.

Shun aspira une grande bouffée d'air :

Je t'aime, Hyoga…je suis amoureux de toi depuis des années…

Celui-ci arrondit ses grands yeux bleus :

Quoi ?!

Je t'aime, répéta plus doucement Shun.

Hyoga fixa longuement son ami pour y déceler une éventuelle trace de farce, mais il n'y vit que de la sincérité et de la peur. Se resaissant, il abandonna tous ses doutes et ses craintes s'effacèrent d'un coup.

Il plaça la main sous la nuque de son ami et l'embrassa avec lenteur pour parer un éventuel refus, mais Shun se laissa faire. A son tour, il passa sa fine dans les épais cheveux dorés de son ami pour approfondir le baiser. Après 5 longues et divines minutes, Hyoga rompit le contact pour confesser ses sentiments :

Shun, je t'aime aussi…oui, je t'aime tellement.

A ces mots, Shun craqua et de belles larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Hyoga les sécha avec ses lèvres et l'enlaça tendrement :

Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais !

On est deux alors, sourit Andromède.

Je me sens si bien comme ça …

Je pourrais rester pour l'éternité dans cette position.

Avec toi, souffla Hyoga.

Evidemment, avec toi, Cygnus.

Juste nous deux, dirent-ils en chœur.

Oui, juste eux.


End file.
